japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Berry
Berry is a major main character from Dragon Ball Episode of Bardock. He is the only son of Ipana, the doctor of a village on Planet Plant. He exists long before Planet Vegeta was formerly known as Planet Plant. Background His birth year is a complete mystery. During his childhood Berry lives with his father on Planet Plant. Out of nowhere on one unusual day Berry's father, Ipana, finds and heals the Saiyan named Bardock after finding him unconscious on their planet. After he kills Toobi and Kyabira, two soldiers of the Planet Trade Organization who were threatening to take over the planet, Bardock leaves their house to hang out in a dark cave. To thank him, Berry visits Bardock in the cave, and gives him a basket full of medicine and food. He gives him more food everyday, and Bardock seems to be warming up to him over time while telling him his name which makes Berry happy. While the space tyrant Chilled, and his soldiers are disguised as members of the Space Police to trick the indigenous population into revealing what happened to his men, Berry remarks that Chilled has blood on his right arm (and because he did not clean it off after impaling one of his soldiers with it), and becomes very suspicious of Chilled's true motives. Afraid, he goes to the cave where Bardock is hanging out at, and tells him that he has a bad feeling about the aliens in the village. Berry also cries in suffering while desperately begging Bardock to save his people. When Chilled and his men start terrorizing the planet, Berry tearfully begs Bardock to help them by crying. Remembering his friends' decimation on Planet Meat, Bardock reluctantly accepts the task and he saves Berry's father Ipana from the brutal soldiers. When he sees Chilled, he confuses him for Frieza and angrily attacks him. When Chilled is about to deliver the finishing energy blast to Bardock, Berry while crying angrily rushes forward in an attempt to save him, so Chilled throws the Death Razor technique he was charging to Berry instead of Bardock, thus wounding him. And making him unconscious. Upon seeing this, Bardock thinks of Frieza and the death of his team, while becoming furious and turning into the legendary Super Saiyan. They began fighting once more, and Chilled tried to ki blast Bardock to death, only to have his blast pushed back to him and get sent into space. Shortly after Chilled is defeated, Berry is seen quickly recovering from his wounds. He is happy to see that both his father, and the other villagers have survived. He goes off to see where Bardock has gone, and is happy to see him alive and well, as Bardock is walking off into the sunset. Personality He is a sweet and kind hearted little alien boy. He is also very shy and frightened when he meets new people such as Bardock. However he wasn't afraid to ask Bardock about his name but he was shock when Bardock said that he doesn't hang out with little kids. He was the only one that wanted to talk to Bardock such as when he gave him food and medicine. However he does get afraid when something is off about someone such as when he met Chilled. He also isn't afraid to risk his own life, such as when he try to save Bardock. Appearance He is a light blue or purple little alien that has black eyes and a two dot nose above his mouth. His body is very small for his age. He wears an outfit that is similar to his father's. Abilities Relationships 'His mother' It's unknown if he lives with his mother. 'Ipana' He gets along very well with his father. 'Bardock' He gets along very well with him and was afraid of him at first. 'Chilled' He was very afraid of him. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Ipana' (Father) Trivia *His relationship with Bardock is very similar to Trunks' relationship with Tapion. *His mother is never shown or mentioned at all. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Hoko Kuwashima *'English' : ??? all information on Berry came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Berry Gallery 6544549691 c6b9de6194 b.jpg|Berry asks Bardock what's his name as he sits on a bed Dragonballz-1-07.jpg|Berry learns that Bardock is a cold hearted person 6544550185 206f21edc5 b.jpg|Berry along with Ipana and Bardock are looking out the window Dbzeob-025.png|Berry sees Bardock ate the bread Dragonballz-1-15.jpg|Berry sees Bardock eating 3154811.png|Berry tells Bardock that the village is under attack again Dragonballz-1-18.jpg|Berry and Bardock hear the village being attack 6544557063 bc893c2bde b.jpg|Berry sees his father is hurt Dbzeob-045.png|Berry tries to save Bardock 6544560271 322dd3d664 b.jpg|Berry is injured by laying on the ground. 6544567405 62c91e6f9f b.jpg|Berry smiles after Bardock defeats Chillied in Super Saiyan form. Category:Characters Category:Males